Sakura
by Japanese-Vampire
Summary: This is a story of my own. Not a fan written story about something that has already been created. It is a romance.
1. And the rain falls

**Sakura**

(A/N: This is entirely my own story with my own ideas.)

"Finally!" Tyson exclaims, "We're off that damn plane!" He looked up at the dark clouds, threatening misery, and ran a hand through his indigo hair. The trees were rustling with the growing wind, and the windsocks were flowing as though being pulled through an ocean.

"Tyson!" Lorelli called, as she stepped off the plane "Do you think our luggage is okay??"

Sighing, Tyson pushed up his glasses. "I'm sure that our stuff is just fine Lorelli!"

Tyson was wearing his favorite black pants with side chains and straps just above the knees. His white formal shirt was hanging loosely, with the first couple buttons undone. He had on a loose black tie to match his framed glasses. He turned around to see his girlfriend Lorelli step off the scrap of metal they called an airplane. Her deep red shoulder length hair got caught on the wind, her sapphire blue dress catching on the breeze.

"Sakura, Nick, and Ritchie will be out soon, they are grabbing the carry-on luggage." Lorelli gave Tyson a quick kiss. Smiling Tyson pulled her into a hug.

"AARRGH!"

Tyson and Lorelli jumped and looked around in time to see Ritchie step off the plane.

He put his hands behind his spiky blue hair and stretched. "Hey, love birds, stop making out!"

Ritchie laughed as Tyson shot a glare at his friend. Ritchie's red shirt fluttered while he brushed off his tight black jeans. When he reached Lorelli and Tyson, he grinned and bent to tie the stubborn lace of his black converse shoe.

"Hey, Lorelli!!" Sakura called as she stepped off the plane, carrying three back packs. "Wait for us!"

Her thick long magenta hair was up in its usual ponytail, her emerald eyes shimmered. Her black hoodie, with Emily the Strange cat looked warm in the chilly weather, though her purple skirt just brushing about a hands length above her knee didn't. Her thigh high black stockings blended well with her knee length black boots.

She dropped the bags impatiently at Ritchie's feet, "Next time you take them!" She told him.

"Next time you win at rock paper scissors!" He shot back with a large smile.

She punched him in the arm, and turned to see if Nick was okay.

Nick exited the plane silently, following behind Sakura, dutifully carrying two duffel bags. His black hair blew over the left side of his face, showing the dark green tints. His bangs fell heavily over his deep-purple eyes, which were almost as striking as the shorter spikes at the back of his head. His black coat billowed around his ankles, straps and buckles jingling musically with the chains and zippers on his black pants. His deep purple shirt gave compliments to his eyes. Nick was never the loud type. He preferred to remain quiet and observe his friends.

He dropped the remaining luggage beside the backpacks. Tyson and Ritchie grabbed the two suitcases that were thrown out from underneath the plane.

Sakura looked around and sighed tiredly. She turned to Nick, "Thank you for…"

CRASH!!

The dark clouds overhead rumbled, and rain started to pour. The thick droplets managed to completely soak everyone in a matter of minutes. They stood out in the rain, waiting for their ride to the hotel to arrive. It wasn't a surprise to them that the vehicle was late.

"Well then…" Tyson exclaims sourly, trying to see through his now rain covered glasses.

"Perfect ending to a perfect flight!" Lorelli said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"All this has to get better soon, or I'm just gonna get back on that plane, and bear the ride home..." Ritchie muttered.

Sakura looked up at her friends. The tears in her eyes overflowed down her face and she sank to her knees. Their words hurt, because she was the one that insisted they all come along.

"I'm sorry everyone…" she whispered.

Nick watched Sakura the whole time, not joining the others in their complaining. Just as she fell to the ground, he started to move towards wanting to help, but held himself back nervously. He had almost gotten the courage to reach her when Ritchie pulled a coat out of his bag. Kneeling beside her, he slung the coat around her shoulders, and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Don't cry" He said comforting her, "none of this is your fault. I wouldn't really go back. I would be missing all the fun here." He tried to wipe away her tears, despite the rain, and tilted her chin so that she looked into his eyes. "Besides, if I go back, there will be no one to drive you all crazy anymore. It would be way to boring for you!"

At that Sakura laughed, and threw herself into his arms and gave him a big hug. Nick stepped back respectfully, but he glared at Ritchie angrily. Ritchie saw this out of the corner of his eye, and smirked at Nick. He rested his head on Sakura's as if taunting Nick. Nick looked ready to kill something. Lorelli watched this scene unfold, and looked curiously between the livid boy, and the two kneeling on the ground.

"Found it!" Tyson exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him. He had a huge goofy grin on his face, and pulled an umbrella out of his backpack. Lorelli rolled her eyes, and smiled at her clueless boyfriend. He had been oblivious to everything going on around him.

(A/N: please reply to the first chapter. there is more to come in this romance.)


	2. Incandescent Escape

(A/N: Thank you for all who read and replied to my first chapter. This is my first time putting my writing up on the web for others to read. Please enjoy.)

"I think this is it!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, leaning over Nick to look out of the van window. Nick turned a light shade of pink and his usually downcast eyes were wide. He leaned back into his chair as though afraid to touch her. He seemed extremely aware that she was using his leg as leverage to lean out of the window. Ritchie noticed the nervous boy attempt to sink into his seat, and rolled his eyes.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Lorelli stared in shock.

"It looks like it was worth the wait." Ritchie smiled.

During the ride, Ritchie had been sitting beside Sakura in the back. He had his arm around her casually, because she had drifted into a light sleep. Ritchie would occasionally brush Nick's shoulder "accidentally", who was sitting on the other side of Sakura. Nick would shoot ocular fire at Ritchie before staring moodily out of the window again. Ritchie would smirk, and Lorelli, who was sitting in front of Nick, would catch it out of the corner of her eye. She frowned disapprovingly, but didn't say anything about it. Tyson had fallen asleep in the seat beside her, and his head was leaning on her shoulder, his glasses askew. He was slightly snoring. She smiled down at him. He was so cute. She kissed the top of his hair, and removed his glasses. Ritchie giggled loudly.

"Get a room." He told her. She looked back and chucked her travel brochure at him. He caught it and laughed again, before continuing his game of piss-off-the-Nick.

The hotel seemed to glow, with the droplets of leftover rain still clinging to it, and the newly discovered sun illuminating them. It was a white mansion with golden details. In front of the courtyard, there was a sparkling fountain. Being secluded from the town, gave the hotel a fantasy look, surrounded by forest and garden.

When the chauffeur unloaded their bags, a man in a business suit stepped out of the huge oak doors to meet them.

"Good afternoon, honored guests, I am the manager." He greeted them with a large practiced smile. "I hope that your flight was enjoyable?"

"I wish…" Tyson muttered tiredly.

Lorelli elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oww…" he cried, "it's true…" He grumbled rubbing his side.

"Alright Ritchie," Sakura turned to him, "if you lose, you take the bags."

"You're on!" he replied. They stuck out their hands, and proceeded to play the classic game, while Nick moved towards the luggage to grab his share.

"Damn, I lost again!!" Sakura cried frustrated, while Ritchie laughed loudly.

"Oh, you can leave the bags there." The manager smiled amused. "The bell boy will pick them up, and drop them off in front of your rooms. Please follow me." He pulled back the door, and called a boy in a red uniform to grab the bags before disappearing inside. Lorelli noticed something strange. When the bell boy walked out, Ritchie looked him up and down before walking inside, as though he was looking for a certain person.

_"Strange…" _ She thought to herself before also entering the building.

Once inside, all the five could do is stare in awe. The dark honey colored walls added just the right touch to the elegant setting. There was delicate furniture and carefully placed decorations throughout the hotel. The manager stopped at the foot of the grand staircase in the middle of the room.

"Miss Sakura, I would like to congratulate you on winning first prize in the national art competition." He paused for a minute to dig five plastic cards out of his pocket. "You can stay here for the two months of summer, but if you decide to leave before then, you may." He handed each of them a card. "As this trip is one that is paid for, each of those cards contains five thousand dollars for you to spend during your stay. You are free to roam around the hotel, but we caution you from leaving the courtyard by yourself. The forest can be dangerous. We are also sorry that we can only supply you with two rooms." He smiled at them. "Just one other issue before I show you to your rooms." He said starting to lead them up the staircase. Through the doors on the left, you will find the swimming pool, hot tub, sauna, and steam room. To your right, you will find the dining room behind the first door, and the dance hall behind the second. Up the stairs and to the left you will find your rooms. Your rooms include balconies that look out into the courtyard with a beautiful view of our fountain." He finished just as they reached the last step.

"Do you have any questions?"

"No…" Lorelli answered with a yawn, "Now can we see our rooms?"

"Right this way." The manager led them down the hall.

Around the corner they could see their bags placed in front of two of the doors. After promising to check in on them in about a week, the manager left them to unpack.

After a quick look in both rooms, the five friends gathered in the hall.

"Okay," Sakura started, "one of the rooms is larger, so Nick, you, Tyson and Ritchie will stay in the larger room, and Lorelli and I will stay in the smaller one."

"AWW" Tyson protested, "why can't Lorelli and I share a room, and you sleep with these two." He pointed at the two boys. Nick was standing silently, observing the scene, while Ritchie was trying his hardest not to fall to the ground laughing.

"Because," Lorelli answered for Sakura. "Unlike you and me, Sakura is dating neither Nick nor Ritchie. It is only fair that the boys stay in one room and the girls stay in another."

Tyson just crossed his arms and looked away. Ritchie burst out laughing, and Nick stated quietly, "Lorelli has a point…"

"Alright," Tyson sighed in defeat. "You win. I will stay with those two." He started to drag his luggage into the larger room.

Lorelli giggled at her boyfriend. He could be so impossible sometimes. She turned to Sakura and said, "Ready to unpack?"

"ARGH! Just open the door already!" Sakura said impatiently.

Lorelli laughed and put the key in the lock. The door clicked open, and they stepped into their temporary residence.

(A/N: Please continue reading. It gets more interesting after this.)


End file.
